familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Montmorency County, Michigan
Montmorency County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 10,315. The county seat is Atlanta6. The county's name is thought to have derived from the House of Montmorency, which was influential in the history of colonial French Canada (which included what is now Michigan). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,457 km² (562 sq mi). 1,418 km² (548 sq mi) of it is land and 38 km² (15 sq mi) of it (2.63%) is water. Major highways * M-32 * M-33 Adjacent counties *Presque Isle County (north) *Alpena County (east) *Oscoda County (south) *Otsego County (west) *Cheboygan County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 10,315 people, 4,455 households, and 3,047 families residing in the county. The population density was 7/km² (19/sq mi). There were 9,238 housing units at an average density of 7/km² (17/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.36% White, 0.24% Black or African American, 0.36% Native American, 0.10% Asian, 0.10% from other races, and 0.84% from two or more races. 0.65% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 98.1% spoke English as their first language. There were 4,455 households out of which 22.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.10% were married couples living together, 7.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.60% were non-families. 27.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.75. In the county the population was spread out with 20.30% under the age of 18, 5.90% from 18 to 24, 20.90% from 25 to 44, 29.10% from 45 to 64, and 23.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 47 years. For every 100 females there were 96.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,005, and the median income for a family was $34,784. Males had a median income of $30,910 versus $19,299 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,493. About 9.80% of families and 12.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.00% of those under age 18 and 8.70% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Montmorency County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Terrie Case * Sheriff: Doug Baum * County Clerk: Cheryl A. Neilsen * County Treasurer: Wanda M. Teets * Register of Deeds: Teresa Walker * Drain Commissioner: Jim Zavislak * Road Commissioners: Merril R. Walker; Theodore Orm; Alonzo Weaver (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships *Albert Township *Atlanta, CDP *Avery Township *Briley Township *Canada Creek Ranch, CDP *Hillman Township *Hillman, village *Lewiston, CDP *Loud Township *Montmorency Township *Rust Township *Vienna Township Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Montmorency County, Michigan